gemusetto_machu_picchufandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Main Characters Makasu Described as the worlds greatest sportsman, a sociopathic traveller intent in beating each pantheon of gods at their chosen sport, in order to absorb their powers. Currently intent on defeating the Incan pantheon in tennis. Previously defeated the following pantheons/gods: * Slavic/Pagan pantheon - Formula One racing * Greek pantheon - Foosball * Kamalu (of Igbo pantheon) - T-ball * Ukonvasara (of Finnish pantheon) - Hockey * Baal (of Eastern pantheon) - Coin Quest * Aaron (of Judeo-Christian lore) - Slam-dunk contest Back Pocket Dimension Flying Bear An enslaved sidekick of Makasu. Appears as a small winged bear, capable of speech but generally only expressing itself by chirping (with pronunciation akin to the word "trip"). God of Tennis Assists Makasu in defeating the Incan pantheon Chair Umpire Umpires tennis matches for Makasu. Often too shy to immediately call out rule violations Bendy Rivers Hispanic Interpol agent obsessed with stopping Makasu. Has had prominent career descend into a rut, as a result of his ongoing failure Incan Pantheon The antagonists primarily compose of gods from the Incan pantheon. In a live action sequence, Urcuchillay Llama god of Animals Supay Horned god of death and new life. Ruler of underworld, and recipient of prayers from those seeking amnesty from harm. Mama Killa Moon and fertility goddess Viracocha Elderly God of creation Inti Sun god. See main article. Ekeko God of abundance and prosperity Catequil - Supporting characters Max Simonet Creator of the series, portrayed by himself in live-action sequences. Explains project as a fantasy collage of tennis, Japanese culture, and Incan culture, created deliberately from ignorance. Considers GMP to be a life-defining creative piece (if not a magnum opus). Claims influences as: * Mother Vicky Whiting * Father (unnamed) * Cola * Hideo Kojima (video game director) * Tattered shoes * Venture Bros (for taking a production hiatus) * Hentai animation such as "Bible Black" * Adult actor Eva Angelina Sonia Rivers (voice) Estranged wife of Bendy Rivers. Voiced by Angela Payne. Cobie Anthropomorphic snake and CEO of Cobie City Electronics. Voiced by Australian animator Michael Cusack. Personally supports Makasu but shown to put business interests first. Listed as one of the most eligible bachelors of the month by DVD+R magazine, and responsible for: * Off-brand TV/DVD player in live-action sequence * Cobie City Speedway * Cobie 360 Jumbotron, a giant 360-degree 3D screen * Cobie Coob Brick, a fire-resistant wireless 8k streaming device * Cobie Tire Inflator, a low-quality tyre inflator * Cobie Ear Muffys, a set of ear muffs * Cobie Smart Freeze, a freezer * Cobie Currency Card Triple Trout Assistant of Cobie. Voiced by Matthew Hutchinson. Grandfather Elderly man referred to as "Grandfather" by Makasu. Implied to be the crossover character "Uncle Grandfather" from anime Perfect Hair Forever. Voiced by Jonathan Jackson (not Matt Maiellaro from PHF). Ognebog Fire god of Slavic pagan mythology and folklore. Defeated in racing by Makasu. French Barista Refuses to serve God of Tennis, as per company policy posted on wall ("we will not serve gods of the french pantheon"). Advises God of Tennis to leave France. Voiced by Harold Haye.